Wireless charging is gaining significant market traction, especially when applied with mobile phones. This is being driven by the following main factors:
(i) there is an increasing power gap between the power needs of mobiles and the power supply batteries; wireless charging offers the most convenient way to constantly keep the batteries charged; and
(ii) wireless charging standardization efforts, such as the efforts of the Wireless Power Consortium (WPC), are driving the wide adoption of wireless charging and the scale of the wireless charging market.
Due to the ultimate convenience wireless charging brings, users will be more inclined to constantly put their chargeable mobile devices on wireless charging transmitters. It is therefore desirable to include more features to further enhance this convenience.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.